Unsung Tales: The Outtakes of Love, War, and Sacrifice
by Leo the Hyacinth
Summary: This is the collection of things that didn't make it to the primary story. Either they did not fit the current T rating, or they are alternate realities of what actually happened. At the conclusion of the story, two more chapters will be posted here.
1. The Alternate Reality: Sanchez's Fate

**After a wonderful Saturday off, it's time to get back to work! I present to you "Unsung Tales: The Outtakes of 'Love, War, and Sacrifice'"!**

An Alternate Reality

"Death," Kepler snarled in a low tone. He pulled out a shard of steel, which he kept underneath some of his feathers. He charged at Sanchez, pulling his wing back to get momentum for when the blade thrashed through Sanchez's body.

Newton recognized what Kepler was trying to do, and acted as quickly as he could. As Kepler reached Sanchez, the blade was already coming did the only thing he could think of doing: stopping the blade. Kepler, however, seemed hell-bent on doing what he had wanted to all along: punish the conspirators and send a message to Peter. As Newton tried to intervene, Kepler saw Newton in his peripherals and shoved him back with his left wing, knocking Newton over to the ground. Newton could only watch in sheer terror and disappointment as the blade connected with Sanchez's chest.

**Note: If you've ever taken a kitchen knife and stuck it straight into a piece of meat you were preparing, that's what you could compare this to. Gruesome, but realistic. The truth doesn't always give the happiest feeling.**

There were no screams. There was no blood spatter. There were no tears. There was no torture. Everyone in the club that night witnessed a quiet end to Sanchez's life. The room became dead quiet. Not a single voice could be heard. Not even the sounds of the bustling city penetrated through the roof and walls. It was as if everyone's voice had left the room with Sanchez's soul.

**Note: Yes, I understand that his name is actually Eduardo III. I use them interchangeably. I wanted to clear that up in case anyone was confused. **

Einstein, Newton, and Plato looked as Sanchez with bulging eyes. They couldn't believe that rage had once again driven Kepler to make such a poor decision. Einstein and Plato came over to Kepler, who was now on his knees, staring at the lifeless body of the one whose life he had just taken.

Kepler couldn't say anything. His jaw was dropped down and his eyes were wide. Each of them took a wing of Kepler and pulled him over to the side of the stage.

"He's in shock," Plato whispered to Einstein. "We need to let him lie here for a few minutes." He put his hand over his face. "I can't believe he did that!"

"I can," Einstein replied with a whisper. "We should've seen that coming. I saw that look in his eyes; the same look he gave when he took out Ronaldo, and Remy, AND Eduardo I."

"I don't know what we can do with the body," Plato said. "We can't let anyone know that Sanchez died! Peter will send more goons after us!"

"I think we can use this to our advantage," Einstein added. "If Peter values Eduardo's life, he'll bargain to get him back. If Peter wants to play games, we can too."

**I wanted to give everyone a little taste of an alternate reality! Please vote on this: I Should I continue building on the idea of an alternate reality and start a whole new story involving just the bird world? Or should I just leave it at this? You're the audience, and I listen to all of you! I write for you guys to enjoy it. If you want it, I'll write it!**


	2. Well That Was Awkward (Grapefruit)

**I'm not quite sure what drove me to write this. One of the first fics I ever read was one of these. Not sure how I came across it. It's my first ever attempt at something this, well, sensual and romantic. It probably will not be regarded as good, and that's alright by me. I felt that I needed to make one of these and see how well it came out. That way, my style of writing them will improve over time. I say it now: this will not be the last. It's just the beginning. I hope you enjoy. I give you: The Grapefruit!**

Well That Was Awkward

"You know what to do."

"Oh, I hope this is how you're supposed to do it."

"I know you can do it. We're gonna make this work. I'm all yours. Make me remember tonight."

"There, how's that?"

"Ohhhh man. Oh yeah, there we go. That's it. Oh my god it's exactly how they say it is! Yes! Oh my god, don't stop!"

Even the most civilized individuals can showcase their wild side. No one is quite sure who was spying on our two lovebirds when they engaged in extra-curricular activities, but one thing is for certain: their experience was beautiful, to say the least.

Blu and Jewel laid down in their nest in the middle of a passionate kiss. Jewel's wings were wrapped tight around Blu, and Blu's wings were caressing Jewel's head. Finally, after over a minute of a passionate kiss, Jewel broke it off to speak.

"This can't get out to anyone," Jewel schmoozed Blu with her breathtaking voice.

"What can't get out?" Blu smirked at Jewel and pulled her back into the kiss.

"Ohhhh," Jewel moaned a little as her cloaca came close enough to Blu's to just barely touch. It was quite the unintended tease, and it worked in Blu's favor. Jewel broke free of Blu's grip and backed up into another corner of the nest. She laid down on her back and beckoned to him. Her cloaca was fully exposed to Blu. One could say that it aroused him a bit.

"We know a lot more now than we did before," Blu said, "now don't we?"

"Oh ho ho," Jewel moaned just thinking about it. "There are so many things we can do. I wanna remember tonight for as long as I'll remember our first time."

"Well I know you like a good tease," Blu joked, mounting on top of Jewel and quickly touch his cloaca with hers.

"Oh my god!" Jewel moaned again, set off by Blu's constant teasing. "Why do you do that all the time?"

"Because I know you love it," Blu smirked. Jewel grabbed him and pulled him close to her.

"No more games," Jewel pleaded playfully. "This time, this time do it!"

Blu felt that there were no more games to be played, and there was no more time to waste. He let go of the tension on his legs, landing him on Jewel as their cloacas touched, which pleasured both of them to the fullest.

Blu tried to contain himself to a simple sigh as the intense feelings of euphoria and exhilaration overcame his senses. Jewel, however, was unable to contain her satisfaction. She let out a loud scream as her cloaca became wet enough to fill an Olympic-size swimming pool.

"Ohhh my god!" Jewel couldn't help adding as the intense rush of pleasure hit her like a train. Blu wrapped his wings around his mate and did the only thing he thought he should do: keep going. He thrust his cloaca into Jewel's as he pulled her into a passionate and intense kiss.

"Mmmm, mmmm," Jewel moaned as her voice was muffled by the kiss. Blu pressed on, holding Jewel close and continuing to thrust.

After a few intense minutes of this, Blu decided to change things up a bit. He let go of Jewel and took a gamble. He laid down with his back to the floor and smirked at Jewel. Jewel was no dummy. She slowly walked over to Blu in a seductive fashion.

"Oh," Jewel teased Blu. "You want me to do some work for you, too?"

"Damn," Blu shivered with excitement. He couldn't believe that his mate had caught right on with his idea. Jewel came over to him and bent down over his cloaca. They were about to touch.

"You drive me crazy," Jewel once again spoke in that same seductive voice. It was as if some outside force took her over and changed her when she got frisky. She finally stopped teasing Blu and bent all the way down so that their cloacas touched once more. Blu winced at the intense feeling once more, and his entire body tightened up. Jewel began to ride, and at the same time, she began to show her enjoyment out loud.

"Oh yeah," Jewel ranted as she rode on top of Blu's cloaca. "Right there! OH my god! Yes! Oh my god don't stop! Yes! Oh! My! God! I'm a dirty little girl! Don't freaking stop, oh my god it feels sooo good!"

While this rant continued, Blu's body continued to stay tightened as he breathed heavily to avoid yelling with delight. **(Because let's be honest here. It's not very appealing to the masses if Blu was making a whole slew of pleasuring noises.) **At the same time, Blu also began to wonder how the entire forest didn't hear him making love to his mate. He quickly shrugged it off, because he didn't really care whether or not they did. They were members of the animal community, and making love was something that animals did. If they didn't like it, they could kiss his—

This position lasted much longer than the first, probably due to the fact that both of them lost track of time, caught in the middle of some intense intercourse. Their bodies were drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids that no one would dare to mention. **(I guess you're free to come to your own conclusions on that one, people.)**

Blu was beginning to feel that the intense session was nearing its end. In one last push for more pleasure for him and his mate, Blu got up and made out with Jewel as he pushed her across the room and against the wall. He proceeded to once again thrust his cloaca into hers again while feeling her sweat-covered body.

Jewel had no more words, for the feelings were much too intense now. She continued to moan as Blu thrust. Her and Blu shared something in common: they both didn't want the night to end. These intense feelings continued to flow, minute by minute, as the will of these two lovers seemed never-ending.

"Oh man," Blu said in a exhale as he was closing in on his climax.

"Throw it all over me," Jewel replied through her moaning. "I'm your dirty little girl."

Blu, at this time of the year, was unable to secrete semen. It was not his mating season. Because of this, the only thing that came out when he finally hit his climax was clear-white fluid. It went all over Jewel's lower section as they made out against the wall of their home. Blu breathed heavily and Jewel moaned quietly as they finished. Jewel finally broke the kiss and stared into Blu's big eyes with hers.

"I love you," Jewel whispered to her mate. "I'll never stop. Don't let me leave your arms tonight. I want to be so close that we feel each other's warmth. I'm so sorry that I was hard on you tonight. I didn't mean any of it. You saved me, Blu, from forgetting everyone, even the ones I cared about the most. My love for you can only get stronger. We have so many great things to look forward to in our new lives here, together."

"I love you too, Jewel," Blu whispered back. "Tonight's been crazy, and I don't blame you for anything. You don't have to apologize for anything, ever. I'll forgive you, no matter what. We have so many great things here in Rio for us, Jewel. A great home, a great atmosphere, and great friends to watch our backs. Rafael knew that we needed some time off, and he let us enjoy ourselves for a night. I'll have to repay him for that, but anyways. I value every single moment I'm with you Jewel. Our kids are the product of our own teamwork. Today's been another magical day that I've been able to spend with everything and everyone that I enjoy."

"I can't wait." Jewel smiled. "But we should probably get some sleep. We need to be up early tomorrow, remember?"

"I'll remember," Blu smiled back. "The love hawk always remembers."

Blu and Jewel laid down on the floor, snuggled, and got comfortable. They kissed once more.

"Goodnight, my love," Blu said.

"Goodnight, my love hawk," Jewel replied. Out of nowhere, a large tree branch swung up and hit other branches outside as leaves rustled in the trees nearby. Blu shot up out of bed and stood in the doorway staring at the swaying tree branch and leaves. Blu became frustrated for a moment, but shook it off and went back to lying behind Jewel.

"What was that?" Jewel whispered.

"Nothing," Blu replied. "Night, babe."

"Goodnight sexy." Jewel played with him.

"Goodnight, gorgeous," Blu joked back.

"Good one," Jewel ended the joke. "Night."

With that, everyone's two favorite birds went to sleep, and the entire jungle was now asleep. The moon was lit bright above the city of Rio de Janeiro, and the next day would soon be upon everyone who lived there.

**Who needs a lemon when you can have a grapefruit? MY own personal twist on things! Well! I don't think it turned out AS BAD as I thought! But, it still wasn't very good. I think it was a good first attempt! I know that it got all mushy gushy at the end instead of making love, but that's not what it's all about! Besides, I had some unfinished business between the two lovebirds that I had to take care of! Well, my rant is over now. Let me know what you think of my first attempt! Chapter 19 will be started tomorrow!**


End file.
